


Moonchild

by Kimmito



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Uchiha Obito-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 02:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmito/pseuds/Kimmito
Summary: When Obito and Sakura try to save Sasuke from one of Kaguya's dimensions, they open The Door and are taken to a different world. They paid their toll with everything that made them a ninja, their chakra and abilities that born from him.Now they must adapt to a new world, new rules and the loss of everything they loved.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Moonchild

Uchiha Obito feels faint when he opens a new dimensional door, his eyes bleeding once more... just making out something in the deep white that opens before them. A sense of anguish settles in them when they feel pulled into the white dimension, which draws them mercilessly.

In the blink of an eye, both of them have disappeared leaving a cloud of dust where they were once positioned.

From a distance, Naruto, who could barely distinguish a bit of Sakura's chakra, as well as Sasuke’s, stopped perceiving her, not as a descent towards death but suddenly, as if she had suddenly and completely disappeared.

Haruno Sakura left and she has no idea what happened.

* * *

Obito opens his eyes in a blank landscape, completely alone, without Sakura. For a moment he wonders if that place is purgatory, a blank place, he feels it almost appropriate... to be condemned to eternal loneliness for all his sins, without being able to see Rin again. Yes, he does deserves.

"Welcome!"

He turns around immediately, startled to hear a voice behind him. As he does so, he finds himself face to face with a much distorted unknown being almost completely white like everything around him... except for the huge door with a strange design on it. The being smiles at him.

He remains in contemplative silence, analyzing whoever is in front of him. His haunting smile makes him keep all his senses waiting for danger, but there is no reaction from his only company. He hesitates, but asks the question his brain demands that he ask.

"Who are you…?"

"Oh! That's a very good question, Uchiha Obito! "He frowns at the mention of his name, but says nothing about it, waiting for him to say something else. “I am what you call _The World_ , or possibly _The Universe_ , or perhaps _God_ , or perhaps _The Truth_ , probably _All_ , probably _One_. And finally... I am _you_."

Just when he says those last words, the door opens revealing an eye from which many small black hands come out, vaguely reminding him of the appearance of Black Zetsu, generating a feeling of dread. His heart begins to beat violently, anticipating something bad.

_Is this a genjutsu?_

"Welcome, idiot who doesn't know your limits. Have a nice trip, don't worry, you've already paid the toll. "

The last thing he see before everything is black is the haunting smile. And as the darkness swallows him, an incredible amount of information is fed into his head and as more and more he see, learn and understand of this dimension in which he have fallen... the pain expands more and more. Excruciating pain, only comparable to his attempt to become the Jūbi's Jinchūriki while he felt himself being completely ripped apart. And among all the knowledge of him he sees the truth of him, he could never have seen Rin, he realizes that Naruto really saved him from falling deeper, he sees how his Kamui worked and the history of Hagoromo, his family and him...

_Stop, stop!_

_JUST STOP!_

"Obito-san!” A voice… "Obito-san!” He knows that voice. "Obito-san… please… ”Ah. Sakura, Kakashi's student. They were trying to get Sasuke and then… him. And the pain, oh, he totally deserves it, but the girl with him, no.

Open his eyes and contemplate what is in front of him, the first thing he notice is the girl's pink hair, her expression of anguish that borders on the disconsolate crying, the lack of the purple diamond on her forehead and... the chakra, he can't feel it, no there is chakra in it. Without chakra, he, they, should be dead.

"Sakura…?" His voice comes out harsh as if he had screamed for a long time, the pain suddenly spreads throughout his body, all his nerves scream and he refuses to vocalize it, holding on, but not avoiding his whole face of him wrinkles in agony.

"Don't move too much." Immediately she is on top of him, holding him back from any movement. "I think our chakra networks are gone… when I woke up you weren't here, I thought she was alone until you showed up screaming in pain… "She holds back a sob. “We are no longer at home... the dimension you opened, I doubt it was one of Kaguya's...”

"I see... do you know... something about... this place?" His whole body screams, she must continue to agonize if her hypothesis about chakra networks is correct. That means that he cannot access his Sharingan, which results in the disappearance of the Kamui… They are trapped in the new dimension, subject to the will of this _God_.

Everything is so hazy.

"Just what I saw at the door... he said we paid the toll, he said we would know despair..."

"Despair…?" He sees her nod. He watches over her, wondering if he found him kinder or just omitted that fact to torture him some more. "What else did she tell you?"

"I'll show you the despair at your arrogance... I think she didn't like us to play with her dimension ..."

"Ah."

"She even showed me things that with my chakra control would have polished my skills… I also saw my parents, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Ino, Sasuke… it was too much. We never got Sasuke back… we left Naruto and Kakashi-sensei alone with Kaguya… they… ”She lets out another sob, pushing out of her system all the mixed feelings that the situation has generated in her. He understands her, he also feels desolate, but, unlike her, he has nothing to return to, he thought he would die to help them... would his life be enough for Sakura to return?

 _No, it would not be enough_.

"We'll go back, find out. We will see Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke again…“ Or I hope you will.

Sakura looks at him, grateful for her words, even if she doesn't believe them at all.

They both saw that God, they both saw The Truth... and although the truth was different for both of them, it was still just as overwhelming. A large part of them know that those words are lies, but they do not know what it is to surrender and perhaps, that will, ends up condemning them more than saving, but they cannot not try.

They wouldn't be Konoha shinobi if they just surrendered, if they gave the sword to their comrades.

Obito will never make the same mistakes again. He will never sink into his pain again.


End file.
